


The Chicken Pox

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, Caring Fred, Chicken Pox, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, One Shot, Sick Hermione, Sweet, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: Story follows teh_kris_eh’s prompt: Hermione is home sick, and Fred takes care of her!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	The Chicken Pox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_kris_eh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_kris_eh/gifts).



Fred Weasley awoke with a start in his bed at Twelve Grimmauld Place. George was asleep peacefully in his bed at the other side of the room, so it wasn’t him that had woken him so early on a Sunday morning. Fred closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep; after his dad’s attack four days ago he’d struggled sleeping, a few more hours would be good for him. Fred stayed still in the darkness for a full minute before the sound that had awoken him sounded again, the unmistakable sound of vomiting, followed by a pitiful pained groan.

Slowly so not to wake his twin Fred climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of their bedroom; the door to the bathroom opposite was open and Fred could see Hermione slumped uncomfortably on the green tilled floor, her head resting on the toilet seat.

“That’s not very hygienic,” he spoke hurrying into the room, with a grimace he pulled her vomit drenched hair into a messy bun on top of her head, Hermione half-heartedly trying to bat him away with her left hand.

“Go away,” she groaned before heaving into the toilet again, Fred gently rubbed her back making soothing sounds.

“You clearly need help and I’m not going to leave you half comatose and covered in your own vomit, sit up,” he spoke firmly pulling her into a sitting position. Fred knelt on the floor in front of her, Hermione was pale, covered in red blistery-spots and her eyes were glassy, placing the back of his hand against her head confirmed she was burning up too.

“I don’t feel well,” she told him pitifully.

“I know sweetie, I’m no expert but it looks like you have the chicken pox,” he told her quietly.

“They’re itchy,” she told him, scratching at one of the clusters of spots on her exposed arm.

“None of that, you will get scars,” Fred told her, pulling her arm away.

“I’m covered in my own vomit,” she moaned looking down at her vomit covered pyjamas.

“Do you think you will be okay to take a bath,” Fred asked her quietly.

“Too tired, can you help me,” she asked him. Fred nodded with a gulp; helping Hermione bathe was one of his top fantasies but he never imagined that the first time he’d get to do it she’d be ill and covered in her own vomit. Fred climbed to his feet and filled the tub with hot water and camomile that he summoned from his mum’s medical box. When the bath was filled, he turned back to Hermione, she was half asleep, her head once more half in the toilet.

“Come on Hermione, you need a bath,” he told her gently waking her up.

“Okay, she replied pulling her top over her head, she held her arms out to Fred who carefully helped her to her feet, her legs were trembling. She kicked off her pyjama bottoms almost falling over in the process, Fred held her steady and kept his eyes on her face, avoiding her underwear clad body. Carefully he helped her into the bath thankful that she hadn’t stripped completely.

“Ohh, this feels so good on the spots,” she moaned, submerging her body completely in the camomile water, her head lolling backwards.

“Here, I’ll wash your hair,” he told her gently untangling her sick covered bun. Fred carefully washed her curls, with shampoo and conditioner, ensuring all evidence of sick was gone. By the time he finished Hermione was asleep in the tub and the once hot water was now lukewarm. He emptied the tub of water and rinsed her with the shower before he used his wand to dry her. Summoning one of his t-shirts he placed it on her, she was so petite it looked like a knee length nightie on her. Fred carried her across the hallway to his room and tucked her into his bed. Pulling the chair from his desk close to her, Fred sat next to her all night long.

Hermione awoke six times that night and Fred looked after her while the rest of the house slept on silently, eventually he slipped into sleep himself, his head resting on the edge of the bed that Hermione slept in. When George awoke him hours later with a tray of breakfast for the pair of them, asking if he wanted to join the others outside in the snow while their mum took care of Hermione, Fred shook his head. He’d taken care of her all night and he’d continue to take care of her until she was better. Maybe this would allow her to see him as more than a prankster and the little witch would agree to go on a date to Hogsmeade with him when they returned to Hogwarts.


End file.
